Riley Herven
Riley Herven is a young man and a member of the House Lovie Honor Gaurd. He is in a relationship with the young member of House Lovie in Hanah Bell of whom during the beggining of Westros is revealed to be marrying her. Riley Herven would become a Hedge Knight when he was knighted during a tournament hosted at Nortburg when he was sixteen in reward for winning. Riley following this would become far more respected in House Lovie and became a sworn member of the Wehrmacht. Riley Herven takes his role in the Honor Gaurd very seriously and immediatly when he realized he had feelings for Hanah Bell he went to Chris, and Catherine Bell and told them. While it wasn't exactly the news they wanted they respected him for his honesty. Following this he also went to King Andrew Lovie to make sure that he too did not have issue with this continueing, and Andrew basically laughed him out of the room. History Early History Riley Herven was born in Lucerne proper and his mother died during his birth. His father was a good man but as a soilder in the Lucerne army he fell while figting in the War in France. Carlisle Cullen knew his father and so had Riley Herven transered to the Lucerne Hold orphanage and then when he reached age he was brought to the training grounds of the Lovie Family Honor Gaurd. Honor Gaurd Hanah Bell At the young age of twelve Hanah begin to have serious feelings for the House Lovie honor gaurd member Riley Herven who was often placed in charge of her protection. She attempted to make him see these feelings but so honorable was he in his position that despite his mutual feelings he kept them barried for nearly two years. At the age of fourteen though she began to become the object of many men's affection and she made sure to say in his presence how many men were offering huge sums to become her husband. With all of this tearing away at Riley's resolve he finally gave into her advances and they begin a secret relationship. Telling on Himself Riley Herven was so devoted to his role as an honor gaurd member that when he finally understood that he had fallen in love with Hanah Bell he immediatly sought an audiance with Hanah's parents as well as Andrew who was the patriarch of House Lovie. The Parents Riley has known Chris, and Catherine since he was a young boy training in the House Lovie honor gaurd so he atleast knew the personality he was going to get when he told them about what he was feeling. Andrew Lovie When he arrived to meet with Andrew, he was in the room with Marcel Lovie II. as well so Riley was twice as nervous having both of the male cousins of Hanah invovled. Present Day Relationships Hanah Bell See Also : Hanah Bell Category:Honor Gaurd Category:House Lovie Category:People Category:Vandal Category:People of Lucerne